White Demon
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: What if Gintoki wasn't found by his teacher Shouyou, but instead by Gaea? And what if Gaea took care of him and brought him to Percy Jackson's world?
1. Chapter 1

Blood. That was all Gintoki could see while eating his rice ball. It didn't really matter to him. He was already accustomed to see all those bloody corpses lying on the ground while eating. He was also accustomed to the sour flavor the rice balls had.

Gintoki didn't feel like having much to complain about it, seeing the destiny the other samurais and amantos had on the battlefield. He was only a child, and he didn't have any parents or friends. He didn't have anything to protect. So he was fine with that.

It was another lonely day, and Gintoki was sitting on a pile of corpses, munching a rice ball. For some reason, the only food the warriors had, were always rice balls. The sky was so cloudy that looked like it was going to fall apart and Gintoki could already hear the cawing of crows, approaching to steal something from the corpses.

Gintoki was known as "corpse-eating demon" because of that habit of stealing food from the corpses, and also because of his appearance. He had curly white hair and red eyes. His eyes had the resemblance of a fish, and his bored expression didn't help that matter.

Gintoki had just finished his last rice ball, when he felt all of a suden a presence a few meters before him. Gintoki looked up, and with sharp reflexes drew one of the swords he had stolen from a corpse.

"Oh my, how noisy we are, aren't we? I've heard rumors of a demon eating the corpses from the battlefields, but I would never have imagined it would turned out to be a cute little white demon," a deep woman voice said.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, seeing the figure of the said woman. She was, undeniably, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had big green eyes, with curly long brown hair to ther hips. She was wearing a large white dress with long sleeves, and walked with bare feet. Gintoki could feel some menace in her voice, but her sweet expression told him otherwise. He kept a defense pose.

The woman just smiled even more, and turned away gracefully.

"I can say by the look in your eyes, you're accustomed to this way of life, but for some reason you are really attached to it. Very interesting, indeed. It's as if you're fighting to find a reason to live, am I right?" Gintoki widened his eyes, hearing at her words, but said nothing in response. The woman smiled deviously, still giving him her back.

"My name is Gaea, and you can say that I'm what people in this world calls an Amanto. Not quite, but you're free to interpret it as you like. I'm really curious about your future, Gintoki," she whispered his name in a low voice, giving Gintoki a shiver.

Gintoki point his sword at her, slighty trembling.

"Wh-who are you?," he demanded her.

Gaea turned to look at him, and to his surprise, she gave him a pitiful look. It was after severals seconds, that she talked.

"Do you want to come with me?," she asked him bringing closer her hand.

Gintoki raised his eyebrow, but didn't answered.

"It's very strange of me doing this, but I offer you the chance of bringing you to a new world. One where you may find a reason to live," she said solemnly, with serious but at the same time caring voice.

Gintoki hesitated firstly, but he started approaching her with slow steps.

"There's nothing to be worry about, Gintoki. Maybe I can also turn into your mother, if you give me a reason," she said, surprising Gintoki.

He finally reached her hand, and before everything turned black thought:

_A mother...that doesn't sound very bad._


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 year after the incident...**_

Gintoki woke up with a feeling of distrust. He sat with his back against the wall, and looked at his side, where the window blinds were averting the sunlight. He stretched his limbs and settled his narrow gaze at his electronic clock on the bedside table, wich marked _11:43. _He blinked, realising it was strange his parents didn't wake him up. They usually scolded him, telling him it was unhealthy to sleep so much if he actually went to sleep early. They always read those articles on internet about health and such. Gintoki laughed at the thought. His mother told him that sleeping too much could show symptoms of drepression. But that was stupid, Gintoki was only very lazy. Maybe his parents didn't want to acknowledge that.

He stretched his limbs again with a relaxed smile, and was going to sleep again thinking about the warmess of his bed, when suddenly the door of his bedroom was violently opened.

"Gintokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You're still on bed?! Wake up, silly! It's your birthday!" The obnoxious voice of his adopted father rang like an insufferable alarm tone in his ears.

"Here, we both made this exquisite breakfast, just for you!" His also adopted mother said with a less obnoxious happy voice, as she settled the tray on his legs. Gintoki blinked as he saw the perfect breakfast. There was a glass of strawberry milk with a cupcake wich had an icing with the letters "Happy Birthday!" wrote on it.

He blinked again...

_Oh, right! It's my birthday_, he remembered, putting his fist into his palm with an awed expression.

"Later, your family will come to celebrate with us. Also your father and I will be here supporting you with high school work!" Her mother said with a grin.

_High school work? What does she mean...? Oh, crap_.

Gintoki just wanted to sleep.

"Uh, you forgot? Tomorrow you start your first day at school. First year of secondary school! Can you believe it, sweetheart?" His father's words were like a knife digging in his heart.

"Our baby grows very fast! Tomorrow will be a very special day. I'll make sure of bringing my camera!" And then the knife just twisted painfully.

"Mom, dad! Stop it, dammit. You're worse than a doctor trying to make his son get interested with medicine!" Gintoki snapped, before taking a sip of his glorious milk.

"Hahaha, we're just joking, Gin! No need to get so defensive. What kind of mom would take photos of his poor son on his first day of school?"

"How encouraging..." Gintoki muttered.

"Em, actually lots of moms do that, honey," Gintoki's dad said.

"Well, whatever, there on your closet I hung your new backpack to start school tomorrow. Also your cousin Annabeth is coming to see you. Looks like she came back today from that summer camp of hers," Gintoki's mother said, remembering all of a sudden.

"Oh..." Gintoki simply said, not caring at all. She didn't like that blond girl at all. She reminded him of a gorilla, how she would always scold him from every single thing or expression he did. Fortunately, he didn't see her that frecuently.

"Hey, Gin. Want to go outside for a bit?" His father asked him with a friendly smile, as he accommodated his glasses. His shaggy hair reminded him of a dog.

"Will you buy me an ice-cream?"

"Sure, it's your birthday, after all. We can do whatever you want."

"Let's go then."


End file.
